Devotion
by Ame no Megami
Summary: [F.I.N.A.L] It was the night of Naruto's and Sakura's wedding, Hinata muses about her lost chance, and Sasuke pursues the girl he had always loved. SasukeHinata
1. What Can I Do?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own the song either…

Devotion: What can I do?

I wish it would just end like this 

  
I wish it would just be forgotten 

  
Just like the sweet dreams that I dreamt last night,

  
If I cry like this, will I forget about it? 

  
If I hate like this, will I forget about it? 

  
So that you won't be able to live in my heart anymore

She sat on the ledge of the balcony and let her legs dangle off. It was over now…all over. Everything she had hoped for, built up for, was gone. She blinked back the tears. 

Hinata wanted to be happy for them—no for _him_, she had never been really close to Sakura—even if it hurt her inside. She managed to smile through the whole ceremony and reception. 

It was false though. All fake. Her laughs, her smiles, her voice—somehow, that all felt faraway. She wasn't there anymore. 

__

I'm not really sure

  
The tears just keep flowing down

  
I can't live a moment of forgetting you

She had her chance, but she lost it. And now she was left with nothing on his wedding night. 

Someone walked out onto the balcony too and immediately she blinked back the tears and wiped her face. 

__

What am I going to do?

  
I love you so much.

  
I tried to love separation 

  
And I hoped for you to be happy

  
And I smiled and let you go 

  
Maybe my love isn't enough yet 

  
(What should I do?) The tears keep flowing.

  
(What should I do?) My heart is hurting so much. 

A breeze blew by and she sat still, not turning to regard her company. He didn't need it either. 

Sasuke leaned back against the wall behind her. He had wanted to get away from it all too. As he watched Sakura get married, he felt glad for them—Naruto had loved her for a long time, and he just didn't like her the same way—but as he watched Hinata cry, his heart ached too. 

Big parties like this weren't his style either and he'd rather be alone. 

When she realized it was only him and not one of the other guests, she let the tears flow again. He had seen her cry in the morning already, and figured it out on his own. She had cried during the ceremony and had left with an excuse that she was a very emotional person. He hadn't been inside for the ceremony either and had seen her wreck her anguish out. She knew he wouldn't tell anyone. 

She shouldn't have come to the party at night. She should've just gave the excuse that she got sick and stayed at home. 

__

I wish that today wasn't happening

  
I wish that tomorrow wouldn't come 

  
So that I can fall asleep, thinking about you

  
I'm afraid of today passing by 

  
I'm afraid of tomorrow coming. 

  
Because I'm going to fall asleep in my tearful grievance

The pond below the balcony was looking very inviting to her by now, and she could feel herself wavering to the wind. Anytime now, she would succumb to the breeze and let it take her down. 

Maybe if she let herself slam down onto the concrete basin, it would let her relieve some of the pain inside of her. 

Sasuke watched as she swayed to the wind, ready to topple over at any given moment. He saw her lean forward slightly, the champagne glass in her fingers smashed into tiny pieces on the floor as her grip loosened on the ledge. 

Her dark blue skirt fluttered in the air as she seemed to float for a minute before she plummeted down. 

All her miseries would end this way, and sometimes she thought why she didn't think of it sooner. 

She closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her. 

But she never reached the bottom. 

Sasuke held her awkwardly as his tuxedo was too stiff to move around easily and his legs were now drenched in freezing cold water up to his knees. She was now unconscious in his arms and it would be no use to take her back in. Neji had left awhile ago. 

~End: What can I do?~

The song is Baby Vox's Devotion. Sorry if the translation on it is bad ., my friend was kind of funny on that one…

Just wondering…should I continue this? It was just a quirk for me to write a Sasuke/Hinata one… 

Well…reviews please!

****

Ame no Megami


	2. It Must Be Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song. 

Devotion: It Must Be Love

I think this is love

  
Since the first time we met

  
I already closed my heart in yours   


It had been more than half a year since he had seen her face to face. At her request with the Hokage, she was doing solo-missions on a night shift. He knew since he had tried to seek her out a few times, just to see her again, but ended up facing Neji every time, saying that she was not home. He worked with the regular shifts the others did, so they had never met, but he was able to catch a glimpse of her every now and then. 

Ino and Sakura had chosen the same precise moment to be on maternity leave—Ino had just given birth and Sakura was expecting soon. No one else had open slots in their schedule except for him and Ino's husband, Shikamaru to take over their job. 

So Sasuke was teaching a young girl's shinobi class—switching off with Shikamaru every other week. This week was his turn. The two mothers had been kind enough to write them out lesson plans, to ensure that their work during the year didn't all go down the drain. 

'Flower Arrangement'

So he had taken a whole class full of noisy and hyper little girls out to a field to pick flowers and told them to pick anything that looked like one and was on the ground. He didn't know squat about flower arranging, given that he never had that class. 

As he watched the girls scamper around for 'flowers', a lone figure caught his eye and he made his way over to the giant flat rock she was resting on. 

Hinata was laying face up on it with her eyes closed and a frown appeared on her once-blank expression when she sensed her new company. 

__

Open your eyes

  
I'm right next to you 

  
So you just have to embrace me   


He didn't say anything, but only leaned back onto the rock next to her, waiting for her. 

Finally she spoke to him in a low voice. 

"You're blocking the sun."

He shifted over to the side a bit and she was quiet again, as if trying to ignore him again. 

__

Look at the twinkling the stars in the sky 

  
You will want to see me again 

  
Because I am already in your heart

"Are you going to Ino's baby shower?"

She replied immediately as if she didn't want to pursue the topic any further, "No."

__

They would be there. She didn't feel like seeing any of them for awhile. It had hurt a lot, and it still did. 

__

The clouds that are freely floating 

  
Will be far away in a short time 

  
You will want to run to me sometime   


A little girl ran up to them and held out a bunch of weeds to Sasuke. 

"Look! I'm finished picking!"

He didn't want to correct the girl because it would take a lot of mishaps and confusion and he was tired, so he gave her a weak smile. 

"That's g—"

"That's not a flower." Her voice was deadpanned as she gazed at the weeds in the little girl's hands. 

"Oh? But sensei said so." The girl looked quizzically at the stranger beside her teacher. 

"Might as well throw in some dead grass too."

He had never heard her voice drip with so much sarcasm. She looked like she was going to leave soon as she sat up and dusted herself. 

Sasuke didn't want her to leave, not yet. It had been too long since he'd seen her. 

__

I think this is love

  
I want you to rest in my heart

  
I don't expect anything else 

  
I just need you that's all. 

  
If I made you troubled sometimes

  
Tell me anytime 

  
I'll wait so that your heart will change

  
Please understand me 

"If you're such an expert, why don't you show them?"

She staggered off the rock. The rest of the day was off for her, and she really had nothing else to do. 

"I will, so that they wouldn't get screwed over by an incompetent teacher in the future." 

Her harsh comment had hurt him a bit, but at least she wasn't going to leave. She had somehow gotten a lot of edge since the last time he'd met her. 

As she made her way over to where the other girls were, they all gathered around her as she softly explained to them how to arrange it correctly. 

Her voice was still on the monotone side and her eyes still held a vacant, dull look, as if it didn't really take her interest, like nothing appealed to her anymore. 

But he saw on her lips, a small smile was starting to form as she chatted with the young girls after a while. 

Maybe he could help her see the light again. 

__

Lets go together

  
So that this feeling that we had when we first met 

  
Can go on forever like now 

He wanted her as much as she had wanted Naruto. Since the first time he had met her—through Naruto, no less. She never paid him any attention, but only Naruto and her teammates. But she was still sweet and caring to everyone else at the same time. 

It pained him to see how much she changed, how much she had shut herself from the world. 

Sasuke watched, as her smile grew more prominent on her features as she corrected a little girl. He could feel the corners of his mouth lift up. He wanted to see her smile again, but this time not for Naruto, but for herself, and maybe later, for him. 

__

Look at the twinkling stars 

  
I'll be inside of those stars 

  
If you can still come and go and stop

  
I will always stay by your side 

  
I'll be your strength 

  
Because that is my joy

She had chosen that exact moment to cast a glance in his direction, and catch a glimpse of a smile on his lips at her. 

~End: It Must Be Love~

Once again, I would like to excuse the funny translated song…it's a really good song though….…when it's not translated into English…

****

Ame


	3. Desire

Disclaimer: Naruto and the song do not belong to me…

Devotion: Desire

I don't expect anything from you right now 

  
I'm just happy just seeing you 

  
If you still don't have the heart to love me

  
I'm going to wait until your heart opens up

Hinata stopped and gazed through the window of a shop. The strawberry cheesecake was getting very tempting, adding that she passed by the same shop everyday to get back to hers and Nejis' shared apartment. She was planning on moving out on her own though—Neji's girlfriend, Tenten was going to move in with them and she didn't want to impose on them. 

"Cheesecake?" 

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him, "Why not?"

The food was too sweet and fattening for him. Sasuke scrunched up his face and pointed at the display. 

"Too much and you might go overweight."

She made a derisive sound and entered the shop. He shrugged and followed. 

"You _have_ been awfully slow during the trainings. Maybe this is the reason?"

She snorted at his shallow comment and continued to breeze through the varieties of cakes. 

"You don't have to eat it. I will."

__

You just have to treat me like you are right now

  
You just have to meet me comfortably like a friend   
  


They had been on frequent little trips like this to pick up dinner whenever Hinata'a nighttime missions didn't conflict. 

This was all he had really been waiting for—her attention on him, and only him. But still, the irony…he wished she'll look at him like she did with the cheesecake. Devoting all her attention to it, rather than him. 

On her part, Hinata liked talking to Sasuke for some reason. He knew how to avoid some topics and divert her attention every time they came close to mentioning something that would plunge her into depression for a day. Sasuke was the only person from their class that she had talked to ever since. She did see the others once in a while outside, but had avoided all contact with them. 

She bought one identical to the display and hurried out the store with him on tow, her arm linked with his. 

"I forgot I have to stop by somewhere."

"Where?"

"Apartment complex."

The way to her apartment wasn't this way.

"We're going the wrong way."

"I'm moving out—my own apartment."

"Huh?"

"It's an okay place—decent enough with my pay."

They stopped in front of a dull gray building and she pulled her arm away from his. Sasuke gazed at where her warmth had used to be with a bit of sadness. He wanted them to stay that way. 

Hinata, though, was oblivious to Sasuke's lingering gaze, but instead, raised that arm to point to a specific apartment. 

"There."

He averted his gaze to the building in front of them. So she was moving out, Sasuke wondered if it was the correct time to tell her now—without Neji glaring at him every time he came over to pick her up. 

The place she was going to try to apply for an apartment wasn't exactly the most inviting. A drunken man appeared to be trying to open his door on the second level, the one right next to what she had pointed at. 

"You sure here?"

She shrugged, "What choice? As long as I don't sit outside during the night, I should be fine." 

He debated within whether or not he should ask her. It was his chance now to be even closer to her. 

__

I'm not impatiently wanting your heart

  
I want to slowly have all your everything 

  
It's ok if you choose me after meeting many other people

  
Because then you'll know my true love for you

"Aa…Hinata?" He spoke up as she flipped through the forms she had to fill out. 

"Hmm?"

He tried to sound nonchalant, "You can stay at my place."

Momentary shock struck through her features before it was replaced by confusion. 

"Aa? You sure about that? I can stay here, it's alright."

Even though her personality had drastically changed, she was more talkative and outgoing now, she still had that sincerity that he liked. She never liked to burden others with her load, and she didn't like to intrude in other's life either—she still kept to herself…but just with a little more edge to her speech. 

The neighborhood didn't seem to convince him on her last comment though. 

"Yea, I'm sure."

__

Whenever we meet, I always call first and ask to meet first, 

  
And you come out like there's nothing going on but I feel this. 

  
That if I don't call you for a long time, 

  
You're going to miss me as well 

  
You'll wait for me without knowing it 

  
Because you've gotten used to the love you're receiving.

  
Day by day, as they pass by, in your heart 

  
The grievance for me will grow bigger 

When they arrived at Sasuke's apartment, Hinata immediately flopped down on the couch and regarded her surroundings. 

"You do know, that once I move in, I'm going to change this remodel the insides." She gave him a last questioning look, as if saying to him that this was his last chance to back out. _  
_

He shrugged and handed her the takeout box and sat on the floor as she turned on the TV. It had been a habit now, her coming over every now and then. 

"Want some cake?"

The box was offered to him, the cheesecake inside was almost half eaten by that time. He regarded the cake with doubt. 

"Oh what the hell."

And reached for her fork. 

~End: Desire~ 

And here's another song from Baby Vox….…I'm a Kpop and Jpop fan ^^…I don't understand a thing though *shrugs* 

Ah…yes…Sasuke/Hinata, interesting couple, ne? I actually like playing around with the couples and trying to make them most in character but the most rare couples out there that are somewhat possible ^^

Well…tell me if you liked this chapter! I think the next chapter is going to be the final conclusion to this ^^ I kinda already got something in mind… 

****

Ame


	4. Facing Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. 

A/N: No song with this one… 

Devotion:

Knock Knock

He grumbled and turned over on his side, covering his head with the pillow. 

__

Knock Knock

Damn they were persistent. 

Sasuke sank even lower into the sea of blankets and tried to ignore the obnoxious knocking sound outside. 

But it didn't go away. 

Who the hell was it anyway? And at this time in the morning too. 

He squinted at the alarm clock on the bed stand. 

7:14 A.M

Okay, so it wasn't that early, but he was still tired. Anyone who had stood at a door that hadn't opened for that long of a time must be a real idiot. 

The knocking stopped mid-way as he heard the front door creep open. 

It was silent after that though. 

"Dammit," He mumbled and stumbled out of his bed, nearly tripping over his Jounin uniform on the ground. 

Fumbling for the doorknob, he finally made it out to the living room. 

Sasuke yawned and scratched his head before it hit him who was at the door. 

"Hi Sasuke!" 

The blond man stood and smiled nervously at the disgruntled darker-haired man in front of him. 

Naruto was dressed in a nicely ironed white shirt and dark blue slacks. Sasuke, on the other hand was shirtless, only wearing black pajama bottom. 

"Baka, you know what time it is?" 

The other man laughed anxiously, "Sorry if I interrupted you." He cast a glance at Hinata, whose hair was a mess and she didn't look any happier than Sasuke did at that moment. 

"I'm going back to sleep." She mumbled at him as she strode past him quickly, ignoring the fact that Naruto was at the door. 

"What are you doing here?" He grumbled, but motioned for Naruto to come in. 

Naruto declined, "I gotta make more stops, just to remind you to come to the reunion tonight at Ino's place. Tell Hinata that too!"

Sasuke nodded and proceeded to close the door and get more sleep, but Naruto wasn't finished. 

"I'm sorry if I interrupted _something_. I never thought you were like that Sasuke! And you didn't tell me! No one could get a hold of Hinata since last year, but man, you—"

He slammed the door shut on the other man and walked back to his room. 

This was just great. 

"What was it about?" 

Hinata was sitting on his bed, leaning onto the wall behind her. 

"Reunion tonight. Everyone."

"Oh," She staggered off the bed and started for the door, "You can go."

"You aren't?"

"No."

"Why not?" It was incredulous for him to believe she was still angry at the Naruto and Sakura thing. And to think that he thought he was actually getting to her all these time. 

"Why do I have to tell you?" 

Frustrating, that was. He loved her, but she seemed so set in her ways. The anger and desolation was still in her eyes, since the night of Naruto's wedding when she had tried to kill herself. 

That didn't make sense to him. She was wasting her whole life on something that wasn't worth it. 

Why couldn't she see him, who was right in front of her? 

"Why are you always running away?"

"I'm not. I'm just busy…tell them I'm busy."

"You just don't want to face it, do you?"

She glared at him, "Just leave me alone. I'm not going."

"Why are you resisting it? Loving someone who would never love you back?"

Hinata looked at him, shocked. She was at loss for words to say. 

He knew that it wasn't something to say lightly, and until just then, that issue had never been discussed between them. 

"You're just wasting your time, and your life."

She looked down at the floor, her hair covering her eyes as she spoke quietly. 

"H-How would you know. My life's already g-gone."

"Why can't you just move on?"

Tears trickled down her cheeks. 

"B-Because…"

He took a step towards her. 

"Why…?"

"B-Because…there's n-nothing…to move onto…"

Her fists clenched, but then promptly relaxed, "Everyone's…m-moved on…I have nothing…"

At that moment when she looked up at him, she was lost. Her whole façade she had built up in the time afterwards was crumbling away right in front of him. And he understood what she said. 

Her life had revolved around Naruto, he had always been the source of her strength to go on and continue. If she gave up on that view, she wouldn't have anything left to cling onto. 

He moved slowly towards her and stood in front of where she was next to the door. 

"You just don't get it, do you?" Sasuke whispered softly to her. 

Hinata gazed up at him blankly. 

He took that moment when she was in deep thought and bent slightly down to her face. 

"You'll always have me." 

~

Ahhh! That was soo cheesy! Haha, and yea, I couldn't really find a song that fitted well with this chapter. Worry not though! I will find a song for the next chapter…which is the last one too…

****

Ame


	5. ASAP

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and neither the song. 

Devotion: A.S.A.P 

Just like a person who loved you since the beginning 

  
Just like a person who loved you since long ago 

  
It wouldn't end with a lot of scars in heart will it? 

  
Like an idiot, I fell in love 

  
You were probably tired from being tangled with me as well 

  
I can't get you out of my heart 

  
You probably want to come to me like I do   


It was stupid—what he did. Stupid, rash, and unbelievable on his behalf. He had summoned up all his courage for it. Just because he was Uchiha Sasuke—whom many girls want—it didn't mean he had _practice_ on it or something. But somehow, it had all worked out in the end. 

__

Are you that tired? 

  
It's time to leave that [guy] 

  
I go along with you better than that other [guy] 

  
You know this   


She had stood before him, her head slightly tilted up to look at him, since she only reached up to his shoulders. She blinked a few times and her mouth opened once or twice, trying to say something, but only to be clamped shut by a change of mind. 

But it had felt nice. 

She had reached up and felt her lips with her fingertips, where his lips had lightly brushed by. 

Ever since I first met you, 

  
I put you in my heart 

  
So that you will leave [him] 

  
And in there, I will go  


"S-Sasuke?" 

It came out unsure and tentative.

Then, he had backed away from her voice as if it stung him. He had acted too soon; she wasn't ready for what he wanted to tell her for so long. He shouldn't have done it.

"I-I…"

Now he just had to tell her and get it over with.

"I…love you, Hinata…for a while now…"

__

I have been waiting for you 

  
I want you 

  
A.S.A.P 

Even your line of vision 

  
It's time to take 

  
I don't want to share your love   


Was he serious? She had stared at him, wide-eyed, still speechless. He had _loved _her this whole time? 

She wasn't sure whether she loved him back the same way—or just a friend. 

But if she had only liked him as a friend, wouldn't she have been repulsed by his action, and not craving for more?

His lips had felt…nice. 

It was all too confusing for her now. Nothing much really registered to her except for the slight kiss. And yet, in her confusion, she was aching for more too. 

__

I'm so exhausted and tired

  
And even if I want to lean against you

  
I will have to be pain until you are mine 

  
Just like a clock going around and around 

  
Just like a person going around the world.

  
A.S.A.P 

Your eyes and your devotion 

  
You know the one love will have to be in pain 

  
You know that I will have you   


He had sighed and closed his eyes, and waited for her to turn and leave him. That was all that was left, he had thought. The way her eyes had looked at him after he had kissed her made his heart ache. It didn't seem like she loved him back the same way. 

No matter what kind of love it is,

  
You can say goodbye 

  
Why are you hesitating? 

  
You will choose me anyway   


Something soft brushed by his lips and he had opened his eyes to see Hinata's face just inches from his. She opened her eyes tentatively as she started to move away. Ebony eyes met white pearls. 

He could see himself in her eyes. Just himself. Her eyes were finally one him…and just him. 

Before she could move out of his reach, his arms wrapped around her thin waist and pulled her close to him, his face lowered into hers. Her arms had then moved cautiously to wrap around his neck as their bodies came in contact. 

In all their months of living together, this had been the closest contact either of them had. And they had taken that opportunity. 

I'll come to you 

__

Leave that [guy] 

  
A.S.A.P 

So that I can have your everything 

  
It's time to love 

  
So much that you can't refuse me

  
I know you, who are trapped with me 

Sasuke sat on the couch, replaying what had happened that morning. It had all went by so fast for him. 

"You ready?" 

He looked up to see her, dressed in a dark blue skirt and white T-shirt. 

She may not be as flashy as those other girls he had seen at the malls and places that gave him looks, but to him, she was perfect. 

"Yea." 

Hinata handed him his jacket as she made her way to the door. 

He closed the door after him and they made their way down the stairs. 

It was just like before, when they had been living together. 

But now she was his. 

And only his. 

She turned back and smiled at him as he wrapped on arm around her waist. 

"Let's bring a cheesecake." _  
_

~Complete~ 

Whoo! ^^ I *gasp* finished! 

Yea, I threw in that cheesecake thing for the heck to it. I love cheesecake ^^ I can eat so much, it isn't even funny…and **NO **it doesn't make you fat…you just kinda feel like you've gained like 10 extra pounds… 

Mirado the Black Warrior—Well, hoped you like this last one!

Phattygirllove—Really? I just thought that one phrase Sasuke said to Hinata was the sooo corny…Haha…I try to make it not so cliché. 

I don't wanna tell you—It's alright to be anonymous…Haha…Thanks for your support though. 

Izzy—More obstacles?! O_o It'll end up like my other story, which I planned only for it to be 5 chapters but now pushing 10 and more! 

The Great Thing—This chapter was a lot cheesier…I think…Sasuke and Hinata DO make a really cute couple…I don't know WHY the people didn't think of that when they made the characters!

Wormkaizer—Hinata had a _kinda_ okay reaction…I think I could've made it better, but that would drag this whole story out like 2 more chapters and I kinda don't wanna do that…^^

Cookie6—It's a happily-ever-after ending! 

Okashi-chan—YEA! Strawberry cheesecake rules! But they're soo expensive! ~ the really good ones are!

Kaisui—Hinata was a bit OOC, but this whole story takes place within 2 years after Naruto's wedding. The second chapter was on about almost 1 year after the first chapter…I think that's enough time for someone to change. The third and fourth chapters are a few months after the second chapter. Anyway, thanks for pointing that little bit out ^^ …maybe I forgot to add the dates in… 

Rashaka—Sasuke/Sakura?!?! I could NEVER write anything with Sakura as the main character! 

Rune-Rune—The songs were really hard to find! Actually, it was the English translations, I had to change a few things for this last song to fit…^^

Thanks to all the other reviewers too! 

****

Ame 


End file.
